star_warsforgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Zodac Polcim
Description TK-1211, also known as Zodac Polcim, is a former Hovertank Commander of the Galactic Empire, and current leader of a remnant band of stormtroopers known as The Forgotten. History Early Life: According to Empire records, Zodac was born in 28 BBY and raised on Parnassos, a supposed lush and beautiful world as portrayed by Con Star Mining Corporation. In reality, however, the planet was in horrific shape, the once lush world now practically a barren wasteland. The only child to a poor farmer woman, the family of two struggled to live on the planet that was practically desert. The pair could easily be considered primitive, with little to no technology at their disposal. Travel to the barren planet’s few remaining cities was far too expensive, which could have been an escape from their hellish life. But, the family prevailed, until the death of Zodac’s mother. Dying of unknown causes at the age of forty-three, Zodac was left orphaned, with no friends or any known family to care for him. He was forced to bury his own mother and needed to abandoned his home, no longer able to survive should he have stayed. Twelve at the time, he packed whatever he possibly could in a knapsack, and left his home behind. Packed in Zodac’s bag were photos of his mother, various religious relics, her favorite tea cup, as well as camping materials. He left home and sought a new family to escape to, to care for him. Hiking in the purple dessert for two days non-stop left him exhausted, starving and dehydrated, with nearly nothing to consume. On the second day, dark menacing clouds rolled in and began to pour acid rain, something Zodac was usually accustomed to. But, with no shelter, he was practically dead. The acid raid left whatever skin exposed terribly burned, mostly consisting on his forearms and hands. The rain would have certainly killed him until finally an Imperial controlled city was in sight, after climbing up a dune of purple sand. Despite the horrible pain of the rain, he trekked on, making it to the city prior to collapsing. A good samaritan retrieved the boy and took him to a medical center, where his wounds were treated. Zodac was left to rest in bed for several days until his wounds were mostly healed. Upon revealing the recent death of his mother, and with no known family to turn to, he was “adopted” by the Empire. Education within the Empire: Zodac was admitted to Imperial Cadet Training at the age of fourteen, following his wounds being treated and healed. Cadet TK-1211 excelled in Imperial Cadet Training, specifically in leadership basics. Internal conflict with the cadets led to disagreements and grudges, but nonetheless the boy managed to get the trainees to work together to accomplish their tasks. Zodac graduated the Cadet Training with flying colors, but was not given an option to opt out of service. The Empire demanded his loyalty, as they raised him from a child, investing in him, to the man he now was. He ultimately agreed, and continued his service within the Empire. Moreover, as a result of his service, he was mandated to report to medical personnel for painful treatments of a “condition” Zodac supposedly had. Following his graduation of the senior academy in 6 BBY, he selected a specialized job as an imperial combat assault tank commander, serving with the Imperial Hammers Elite Armor Unit. Service to the Empire Following Zodac’s graduation from the senior academy in 6 BBY, he was granted temporary leave, finally leaving the Empire’s grasp after so many years. Of all the places he could have gone, he returned to his home planet of Parnassos, only to find it had not changed in the slightest. From the imperial city in which he was saved from, Zodac made his way to his old home, which had long been destroyed in the wake of acidic rain and the harsh environment. His mother’s grave had not deteriorated one bit, however, something he very much considered a miracle. He spent the final days of his leave beside his mother’s grave, speaking to her as if she was really there. Jedha In 5 BBY, Zodac was deployed to the desert moon of Jedha, a place he absolutely despised, it feeling too much like his childhood planet he would often complain to his crew. The Holy City would never lack excitement, seeing combat often due to the Partisans, a rebel cell that resisted the control of the Empire. His position as a commander was extremely stressful, often making decisions that would be a matter of life and death to he and his crew. Zodac and the two hovertank pilots trod on thin ice for four years, until a fatal decision left his crew dead. In early 0 BBY, a particular patrol through the streets that left them weary and fatigued, the day finally coming to an end. Just as they were about to wrap up their day, a distressed citizen alerted them of a brawl that had broken out, and it appeared that both the patrons were intoxicated, and not willing to let up. The alleyway in which the brawl was taking place left no room for the tank to navigate, so the crew would have to deal with the situation on foot. Exhausted and wanting to return to base, Zodac wearily commanded his men to investigate whilst he would guard the tank, blaster in hand. The two agreed, their boring day finally granting them something exciting to do. Not too long after the crew left, blaster shots were heard, then silence. Zodac attempted to contact his crew but to no response, so he decided to investigate for himself. After navigating through the narrow alleys, he found both his pilots dead, one with a blaster mark behind his head, the other with several in his back and chest. Just as he was going to contact command for support, he was shot once in the chest by an insurgent, who appeared to be a young child. Soon following his collapse, a few rebels revealed themselves and stripped the stormtroopers of their weapons, and quickly went along their way. Before he was able to radio in to command, he went unconscious, unwaking for several days. Arising from his week coma, he discovered a newfound hatred for Jedha and it’s citizens, the same people who killed his crew and nearly himself. He found it unfair that the team of three would often have a great sense of care to the people, their protection coming before their own. It left him distraught that the people he was protecting, bringing order to would do such a thing, driving him into a bitter depression, though he kept it hidden from the medical personnel. Toward the middle of 0 BBY, Zodac was released and assigned with a new crew. He would partake in routine patrols with this crew for a few months until when he and all imperial troops were suddenly notified to evacuate. Not long after, the surface of Jedha was annihilated, leaving the commander in a great deal of emotional pain. It was the city where he nearly died, where he would often see troops die. Despite his hatred for what the city had done to him, he still cared about it a great deal, even following it’s destruction. The Empire released an official statement, announcing that it was a massive mining catastrophe. Following the accident, Zodac was granted the rank of lieutenant, soon commanding his very own platoon. He and the platoon would defend the secret Imperial Weapons Facility on Jakku. From the desolate planet the stormtroopers observed the actions of the Empire, rooting for their cause while returning to their very boring jobs daily. The platoon and Zodac got along wonderfully, all very similar minded and holding similar interests. Each with their very unique stories of their service, there was never a day in which the lieutenant despised seeing the troopers. Alderaan On one particular day, Zodac suffered intense migraines and chest pains, also having difficulties breathing. While he was getting treated for what they thought was heat stroke, the troops learned of the destruction of Alderaan at the hands of the Galactic Empire. While some of the troopers at the base cheered at the power of the organization they fought for, Zodac and most of the platoon remained rather silent. In shock of what the Empire had done to an innocent, unarmed planet, and the genocide of billions of people. The troopers came to terms with the destruction of the planet, justifying the killing by stating that it would encourage the rebels to give up, preventing an all out galactic civil war which would kill even more people. They found comfort in this justification, but the platoon remained rather uneasy for the coming months. One stormtrooper in particular, TK-245, grew incredibly depressed, his home now nothing but rubble. He spoke to Zodac of deserting the Empire in secret, but was ultimately convinced to stay. The destruction of the planet, with billions dead, left what felt like a void within Zodac, but he continued with his duties. Following the destruction of Alderaan came the destruction of the Death Star, leaving millions of imperial service members dead. It was the first large-scale battle the Empire had lost, and the platoon was ready for any combat situation the Empire may bestow upon them, but no new orders came through. Still, they were forced to guard the secret facility, as they observed the Empire chase the rebels who destroyed the Death Star. For three years it was silent, until they were observed on a secret base on an ice planet, the Battle of Hoth coming soon after. The stormtroopers of the Imperial Weapons Facility celebrated the defeat of the rebels with partying and drinking, but the joy did not last long. By the Battle of Endor, the Empire was on the brink of destruction. This would be the defining battle that would mean the end of the Empire and rebel control, or a galaxy with order at the hands of the Imperials, and Zodac feared both outcomes. He was displeased at learning of the construction of the Death Star II, the first having caused the death of billions, but was afraid of the of being defeated, for the rebels would seek out the stormtrooper remnants. The soldiers listened in nervously on the Battle of Endor, but when it was revealed the Death Star II was destroyed, all imperial personnel were relocated to a secret Imperial Research Base under strict orders from Counselor Rax, the new leader of the fractured Galactic Empire. Their order- defend the base at all cost. Battle of Jakku Many knew their last stand would be on Jakku. To all, it was fight or die, as they knew they would all be taken as war criminals and put on trial, for the entire galaxy to see. To many, death was preferred, to save from the embarrassment of their name being plastered for all to know, which encouraged them all the more. Among these people was Zodac, who saw death as a way to escape rather than to surrender. The Battle of Jakku came far sooner than expected, and the New Republic came without mercy. Kicking the Empire while they were down, a star destroyer named Inflictor crash landed on the planet’s surface following a fierce space battle, moving the battle to the ground. A few units, including Zodac’s platoon, were sent to the crash site in order to recover Imperial troops and bring them back to base, to increase the probability of success in the defense of the research station. The battle to save the lives of the remnant troopers was incredibly fierce, but little was accomplished. The platoon who had been strong together for several years was shattered, more than half of the platoon being killed in battle. Returning to the base with more dead than saved, the remaining squad decided to escape while they still could. Escape Months after initial contact with the New Republic, Zodac sought a time in which he and the remainder of his platoon could escape. He finally saw his opportunity on what was supposedly the darkest night of the year on the barren planet. The platoon shattered and destroyed the lights on their T-4a shuttle, and made their escape. The last known coordinance of the ship was in the outer rim, before it went dark. Experimentation CLASSIFIED